


Meet and Greet

by Lidupo



Series: Meet and Greet [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, it ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidupo/pseuds/Lidupo
Summary: Garnet and Greg, the day Steven was born





	Meet and Greet

"I don't think you should go."

Pearl stopped abruptly, one foot on the warp pad. "What?"

"I don't think you should go."

"I heard you- but- why?"

"... I don't think you'd want to know."

"Look, Garnet," Pearl sighed, "whatever you foresaw, I'll make it my duty that it doesn't follow through."

With that, Pearl disappeared.

She had been going on more and more missions lately, Garnet had noticed. It was understandable. Amethyst was avoiding home, too.

Rose's swollen belly was painful for even Garnet to look at. She did not want to be home for what was coming.

-

The knock came too soon.

Garnet wanted to hop on the warp pad and go somewhere far away. The entire reason she hadn't joined Pearl this morning, though, was because she knew he couldn't handle this alone.

So she stood up and opened the door.

Greg Universe.

Holding a bawling infant.

No Rose Quartz in sight.

"Hello Greg. Steven."

The man did not question how Garnet knew the baby's name. Instead, he started crying.

"S- she- she came to visit," he gasped, "a-a-a-"

"Greg, breathe."

"Right."

Taking a few raspy breaths, Greg's shoulders sagged. He stopped crying.

"She just… disappeared."

Garnet led Greg to the couch and let him sit down. For a long, long moment, they sat in silence.

"... Do you want to hold him?" Greg finally asked.

"Okay."

Greg handed the bundle of blankets and flesh to him. At this point, Steven was only sniffling, looking up at Garnet with big, curious eyes.

It broke her heart.

She held Steven, silent and still as a statute. For once, Garnet had no idea what to do.

"... Garnet," Greg said, "do something."

Slowly, Garnet adjusted her grip on Steven so that she was only carrying him in one arm. She raised her free hand to her glasses and slipped them off.

"Peek-a-boo."

The baby burst into giggles. Greg laughed with him.

"Hey, Garnet."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there."

"You're welcome, Greg."


End file.
